makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
M.H.F. 2013 XXX
﻿﻿ M.H.F. 2013 XXX is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. It is a rebooted version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013". The game has a total of --- characters that includes; characters from Video Games, TV-Shows, the Internet, Movies and various celebrities. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. The game runs on the MT Framework engine, the same engine that is used for Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Ultimate, Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. Characters ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *'Death' (Darksiders II) *'Wreck-It-Ralph '(Wreck-It-Ralph) vs. Little Mac (Punch-Out!!!) *'Pyro' (Team Fortress 2)' '''vs. '''Rocket Raccoon' (MARVEL - Marvel Preview #7) *'TrueDarkAce' (WarpWhistleGaming)vs. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *'General Zod '(DC - Adventure Comics #283) vs. Parasoul(Skullgirls) *'Dante '(DMC: Devil May Cry) vs. Steven Star (Elite Warriors Battle Royale) *'Serah Farron' (Final Fantasy XIII) vs. Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt) *'Skyla' (Pokémon Black & White)' '''vs. '''Swagger Soaring Eagle '(World Wrestling Entertainment) *'Applejack' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Engineer (Team Fortress 2) *'RagnaKawaii' (WarpWhistleGaming) *'Noel Kreiss' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) vs. Big Daddy (BioShock) *'Scanty' (Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt) vs. Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) *'SmashUniverse64' (WarpWhistleGaming) vs. Mega Mewtwo Y (Pokémon Y) *'Ayane' (Dead or Alive) vs. Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *'Minette' (Skullgirls) vs. Ass Kicker (CD-I Pokémon Tournament) *'Lydia Prower' (Smash Bros Lawl community) vs. Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Mike Tyson' (Real Life) vs. Bane (DC - Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1) *'Angy Vido Game Nerd' (Cinemassacre.com) vs. Xernesman (WarpWhistleGaming) *'Hsien-Ko' (Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge)' '''vs. '''Ms. Fortune' (Skullgirls) *'Princess Luna' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Luigi '(Mario Bros.) *'Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) vs. Turbo (Wreck-It-Ralph) *'Shuma-Gorath '(MARVEL - Marvel Premiere #5) vs. Enuo (Final Fantasy V Advance) *'Stocking Rose '(Smash Bros Lawl community) Rival Reasons Asura vs. Blackwargreymon Both of them are very fearsome fighters and emotional fighters; that fights against the people that they used to work with. Asura was being accused for the murder of Emperor Strada, when it was actually Deus who did it. Blackwargreymon was created by Arukenimon in order to destroy the digidestined, but he rebelled. Both of them has a strong connection to their "family", but in different ways: Asura loved his family more than anything and he became outraged when he found out that Deus has ordered Sergei to kill Asura's wife and kidnap his daughter. Blackwargreymon though, has no family and his creator only wants him to whatever she says, when he only wants to be liked by others. Both of them also have a connection to a young girl; for Asura, he is being liked by a small girl who resemble his own daughter. While Kari Kamiya is showing a lot of sympathy towards Blackwargreymon. Finally; both of them died in a heroic death in order to protect the ones that they cared about the most. Filia vs. Aranryanchampion Both of them had a close friend that has been through a lot of suffering; Filia's best friend Carol aka Painwheel was brainwashed by Brain Drain in order to become a living weapon. While one of Aranryanchampion's friends "TrueDarkAce" went through a lot suffering, when he was attacked by haters when he created "Super Lawl Bros Melee"; specifically for including characters that other lawlers had already made. Such as; Tommy Wiseau, CD-i Mario and King Harkinian. Both of them has been dominated by someone else at least once in their lives: Filia is under control of Samson and Aranryanchampion used to be in control under various Youtubers who wanted him to change his roster almost every day. They also have the opposite connection to each other regarding creepers: Filia has been abused by Riccardo in the beginning of her storyline and Aranryanchampion has a tendency to fall in love with almost every woman he meets. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Little Mac vs. Wreck-It-Ralph Both of them have been implied to have debuted in a arcade game of the 1980's. The green haired boxer in the original Punch-Out arcade game is implied to be Little Mac and the movie "Wreck-It-Ralph" probably takes place in the 1980's. Both of them have fought opponents much larger than they are; with Little Mac fighting opponents around the size of Ralph and Ralph fought against the "glitched-up" King Candy in the movies climax. Both of them took a very risky decision; with Little Mac accepting a deal that could end his boxing career and Ralph listened to King Candy and destroyed Vanellopes car. Finally they both have a connection to the video game character Donkey Kong. Little Mac fought him in Punch-Out Wii and Ralph is inspired by Donkey Kong. Pyro vs. Rocket Raccoon Both of them are very humorous characters that are experts with fire arms. They both have a small connection to fairy tales; Pyro believes that he is in a magical fairy tale world where he shoots bubbles out of his flame thrower; while Rocket Raccoon has been called an "extra from Bambi" by Nova. Both of them are members of a team, with Pyro being a member of either the red team or the blue team and Rocket Raccoon being a member of the Gaurdians of the Galaxy. Both of them are also fetured in a fighting game: Pyro is playable in "Super Smash Bros Lawl ARL", and Rocket Raccoon is playable in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3". Their theme songs also contrast with their personalities; Pyro's theme is very happy but he is deep down a pychopathic maniac, while Rocket Raccoon's theme song is very serious and yet Rocket Raccoon is mostly quite wisecracking. TrueDarkAce vs. Yasha Because both were once members of a group that they have left. For DarkAce it was the lawl community, which he joined in November 2012 but left in March 2013 because he knew that was not the purpose of his YouTube channel. While Yasha was once a member of the Seven Deities but left after he stopped Olga from blowing up Gaia with the Bramastra. However TrueDarkAce founded a new group called: ”Warp Whistle Gaming”, while Yasha joined Asura to fight Deus. Both also have really calm personalities and have a younger sibling; TrueDarkAce has a younger brother(RagnaKawaii) and Yasha has a younger sister(Durga). They finally have a strong connection to video games; because TrueDarkAce is a hardcore gamer while Yasha is a video game character. General Zod vs. Parasoul Both of them have a high ranked position of a nation. With Zod being a former Kryptonian military general and Parasoul is not only being the general of the Black Egrets but also the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom. Both of them also has a connection to treason; because Zod took over Krypton and ruled over it like ruthless tyrant. Until he was exposed by Jor-El and banished to the Phantom Zone. While Parasoul banished the ninja nurse Valentine after she betrayed the Canopy Kingdom. Both Zod and Parasoul are also very good battle strategists and have been playable in a fighting game. General Zod is the fourth DLC character for Injustice: Gods among Us and Parasoul is the fourth announced character for Skullgirls. Dante vs. Steven Star Both of them are wisecracking and cocky hunters that fight with swords and guns. They also recieved help from a young woman to help them get on the right track in their lives; Kat for Dante and Princess Blazela for Steven Star. Both of them also have appeared in another incarnation that was different from their looks in the game. Dante had white hair and wore red clothing in the first four Devil May Cry games and in Marvel vs. Capcom 3; while Steven Star's current look resembles Dante quite a lot and is more anime-like compared to his Microsoft-Paint like apperance. They finally have a connection to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale; with Dante being a playable character in that game and Steven Star being a huge fan of that game. Serah Farron vs. Stocking Anarchy Both are the calm younger sister of a brash young woman(Lightning for Serah and Panty for Stocking). They both fight with weapons that can transform into something else: with Serah Farron's friend Mog being capable of transforming into a large bow and Stocking's weapon of choice being her stockings that can transform into a pair of swords. Both of them are fighting against a ruthless enemy; Caius Ballad for Serah who wants to remake time into his own image and Corset for Stocking who wants to cause pain to everyone just for the sake of it. However, their relationships with their sisters contrast; Serah really loves her older sister and Stocking has a deep hatred for her sister, that she does not show until the series finale where she killed her. Skyla vs. Swagger Soaring Eagle Both of them have a connection to birds; with Skyla being a Flying-Type gym leader with mostly bird Pokémon in her team and Swagger Soaring Eagle is Chavo Guerrero Jr. dressed up in an eagle costume. They have a sort of master and soldier connection between them. With Skyla ordering her Pokémon to battle her challengers for her and Swagger Soaring Eagle being ordered by Jack swagger to take down Edge. They also debuted in the same year; because Pokémon Black and White was released in Japan in 18/9-2010 and Swagger Soaring Eagle became Jack Swaggers mascot in late 2010. Both of them also have a connection to people getting hurt; because in order to reach Skyla in Pokémon Black & White, the player character will fly through cannons and straight into walls in her gym and Swagger Soaring Eagle has recieved a lot of pain during his career. Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling-guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack), they can play a guitar pretty well and they have southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of eachother. TF2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill eachother, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". They have also displayed a friendship/rivalry in various G-Mod videos on Youtube. Tommy Oliver vs. RagnaKawaii Both of them are a member of a famous team; Tommy Oliver is a member of the Power Rangers and RagnaKawaii is a member of WarpWhistleGaming. They also have a connection to the Youtube user "TrueDarkAce", Tommy Oliver is his favorite ranger and RagnaKawaii is his younger brother. Tommy Oliver has several different incarnations and is pretty much the most famous member of the Power Rangers; while RagnaKawaii has only appeared as himself and he wants to be the most famous member of WarpWhistleGaming. Both of them also does not really like violence and only fight for what they think is right for the people that they care about. Noel Kreiss vs. Big Daddy Both of them are travelling with a female throughout their games progress; Noel is travelling with Serah Farron and Big Daddy is travelling with the Little Sister. Their games have almost the opposite relationship regarding being multiplatform. The main games of the Final Fantasy series started as a Nintendo exclusive franchise, then it became Sony exclusive and now it is multiplatform. While the BioShock series started of as a Microsoft propety, then it became multiplatform and now it is becomming more of a Playstation brand. Both the Final Fantasy XIII series and the BioShock series have a total of three games; however, Noel Kreiss has been confirmed to appear in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, while Big Daddy did not appear at all in BioShock: Infinite. Scanty vs. Juri Han Because both of them are outstandingly sexy, have really nice curves and a flirtious personality. Both are working under the command of a powerful leader; in Scanty's case it is Corset and for Juri Han it is Seth. Both characters are evil and fights for what they think is right. They also follow strict honour codes or in the case of Scanty, rurus and Juri will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave. They have also at one point flirted with one of the main characters of their respective franshises, Scanty has flirted with Brief and Juri has some sort of affection towards Ryu. Both of them also had to team up with their respective archnemesis in order to furfill a common goal; Scanty had to team up with Stocking Anarchy to destroy Frollo in the Frollo Show and Juri was requested an alliance with M. Bison in order to fing Pandora in Street Fighter X Tekken. SmashUniverse64 vs. Mega Mewtwo Y Both of them have a strong connection with the Super Smash Bros series. SmashUniverse64 is likley a fan of the series because of his name and his moveset has elements of all the original twelve characters that has appeared in every game since the original. Mega Mewtwo Y on the other hand has a strong chance of appearing in the fourth installment and his original form was playable in Super Smash Bros Melee and almost made it into Brawl. Both of them has also at least once recieved a challenge form a close friend of theirs: SmashUniverse64 was challenged by TrueDarkAce in a GMod tennis match and Mega Mewtwo Y has been challenged by a group of Genesect's in the latest Pokémon movie. Ayane vs. Isaac Clarke Both characters have a connection to a very violent game franchise. However; Ayane originate from the Dead or Alive series, but also became a recurring character in the Ninja Gaiden series(which is a very violent and bloody franchise). While Isaac Clarke is from the violent Dead Space series. Both of them have been fighting against extraterrestrial life-forms. Ayane has fought against mutated lab experiments and Isaac has fought against aliens. They also fight their opponents in different ways; with Ayane fighting with ninja powers and samurai swords, while Isaac Clarke is fighting with futuristic weaponry. Both of them has also have the opposite connection to fighting games; Ayane is primarly a fighting game character that also appears in a hack-and-slash series, while Isaac Clarke is a third party character fro Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Minette vs. Ass Kicker Both of them have a strong connection to the Internet; with Minette's game of origin had an internet donation campain to get enough money to make a couple of DLC characters, while she was one of the votable choices. Ass Kicker is a character in the Internet series CD-i Pokémon Tournament by Achille12345. Both of them also recieve orders in some shape or form; Minette takes orders from Yu-Wan and her costumers about what to order from the menu and Ass Kicker takes orders from CD-i Bowser to know what attack to use against his opponents. They are also really different regarding power and creativity. Minette is regarded as a joke character, despite good playstyle referenses and her design is quite unique (a waitress fish-lady). Ass Kicker is one of the most powerful characters in Achille12345's universe and is not creative at all; because he is just a recolor of Black Kyrum from Pokémon Black 2. Lydia Prower vs. Lyra Heartstrings Both of them have an apperance based on an animal and have a connection with humans. Lydia is a human who uses a fox persona and Lyra is a unicorn pony that really loves humans. Both of them have a connection to the Internet; with Lydia being one of the main moderators of "World of Lawl wiki" and "Making the Crossover wiki" and the TV-show that Lyra originates from has become an Internet phenomenon. Aranryanchampion also shows relspect to both of them; Lydia is one of his close Internet friends and Lyra is his favorite background pony. Finally both of them have a relationship that can be considered odd by some people; Lydia is in love with a pen named "Pen" and Lyra is considered a lesbian just because she usually stands next to the earth pony Bon Bon. Mike Tyson vs. Bane Both of them are really big, strong and violent fighters that practise a certian sport; Mike Tyson was a proffesional boxer and Bane is a proffesional wrestler. Both of them have at least once served jail time; Mike Tyson was arrested for raping the then 18-year old Desiree Washington and Bane was forced to carry out his fathers penalty when he was just a baby. Both of them have sevearly injured a person; Mike Tyson bit of one of the ears of an opponent and Bane broke Batmans back. They have also been involved in a fighting game; Mike Tyson was the final boss of "Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!" that can be considered a fighting to a specific level and Bane is playable in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Xernesman Both are members of an Internet group that is focused on video games. AVGN is a member of ScrewAttackEntertainment and Xernesman is a member of WarpWhistleGaming. The groups they are involved in and themselves are opposites regarding how popular they are. ScrewAttackEntertainment is very popular and overrated on the internet and AVGN is to some people the most reqognisable member of the site. WarpWhistleGaming is not as popular because it was formed just a couple of month's ago and Xernesman is the least known member of the group. AVGN is also striving for more attention while Xernesman does not even what to show his face for the online world. Hsien-Ko vs. Ms. Fortune Both of these ladies are undead and are fighting for their families. Hsien-Ko is fighting alongside her sister in order to become alive again and Ms. Fortune is fighting to revive the Fishbone Gang who adopted her. Both of them made their debut in a fighting game that was released at the opposite end of the millenium-shift; Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge was released in 1995 and Skullgirls was released in 2012. Both their games have fantasy and mythological referenses; while the characters in the Darkstalkers franshise are based on mythological monsters. With Skullgirls have some fantasy elements combined with referenses to movies from the 1950's-1960's. Finally both characters are loved by Aranryanchampion, because they are the following: sexy, cute, beautiful and have really intressting personalities and backstories. Princess Luna vs. Luigi Both are the younger sibling of a character that can be considered by some people; "overrated". Princess Luna is the younger sister of Princess Celestia; who almost always gets into the spotlight for being the bringer of the sun and appears in almost every third episode in the series. Luigi is the younger brother of Mario; who is probably the most popular video game character of all time (only competion is Pac-Man). They also have a deep conection to the night; with Princess Luna is the princess of the night and Luigi has two games that takes place during the nighttime. They have finally been turned evil at least once; Princess Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon because she was jealous of her sister and Luigi was brainwashed and turned into Mr. L by Dimention in Super Paper Mario. Chakravartin vs. Turbo Both are the main villains of their respective franchise. They have both once manipulated the main protagonist in order to get what they want while disguised as someone else. Turbo disguised himself as King Candy, and lied to Wreck-It-Ralph about Vanellope von Schweets’ destiny about what to happen to her, if she crosses the finish line. Chakravartin was disguised as the golden spider and guided Asura to defeat Deus and destroy Vlitra, which turned out to be a trial set by Chakravartin. Both of them are very arrogant and self-centred; but Turbo is very rude and conceited, while Chakravartin is very calm until the snaps during the final battle against Asura. Their games of origin was also released at opposite console generations; with Turbo Time being released in the early 1980’s and Asura’s Wrath in 2012. Shuma-Gorath vs. Enuo Both of them are some of the most powerful characters in their respective universe and have control of a whole different dimension. Shuma-Gorath is the ruler of the Chaos dimension and Enuo has full control of the Void. They are also very powerful; with Shuma-Gorath being acording to some sources invincible and Enuo was an imortal wizard who traded his imortality for the control of the void. They are though not so well known among their respective fanbase, but for different reasons: Shuma-Gorath is infamous because he is rumored to be really popular in Japan becasue they love tentacle monsters and Enuo is not so well know because he only appeared in a remake of one of the lesser known games of the franchise. ARCpony vs. Stocking Rose Both are a combination of two other characters. ARCpony is a ponified version of Aranryanchampion and his move set has elements from both Aranryanchampion and Applejack, while Stocking Rose is in general a combination of Stocking Anarchy and Amy Rose. A difference is that both the characters ARCpony is based on is playable in M.H.F. 2013 XXX and only one of the characters Stocking Rose is based is playable. Both of them also have a deep love for someone else; ARCpony is in love with several mares in ponyville, including Lyra Heartstrings, Applejack, Vinyl Scratch nd Princess Luna just to name a few. While Stocking Rose is married to StevenStar777. Voice Actors & Character Themes Asura Actor: Liam O'Brien Alternate Actor: Hiroki Yasumoto Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Blackwargreymon Actor: Steven Blum Alternate Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE Filia Actress/Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Alternate Actress/Actor: Mercedes Rose (Filia) & Steven Blum (Samson) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Aranryanchampion Actor: Anton Christer Hansson Alternate Actor: Yuri Lowenthal Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UYXABAC06s ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Death Actor: Michael Wincot DLC Actor: Dee Bradley Baker Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdIxO_Pvmv4 Derpy Hooves ''' Actress: Meredith Sims DLC Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sUZh6DmYCo '''Wreck-It-Ralph Actor: John C. Reilly DLC Actor: Edward James Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqBtylnktwM Little Mac Actor: Matt Harty DLC Actor: Roger Craig Smith Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woOlbY6nXeI Pyro Actor: Dennis Bateman DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImgGi10iv0 Rocket Raccoon Actor: Greg Ellis DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE TrueDarkAce Actor: Andrew West DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6ynnv0p5tY Yasha ' Actor: Robin Atkin Downes DLC Actor: Junichi Suwabe Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y '''General Zod ' Actor: Nolan North DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtRFAuKFZt4 'Parasoul ' Actress: Erin Fitzgerald DLC Actress: Laura Bailey Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w '''Dante Actor: Tim Phillips DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY Steven Star Actor: Steven Aguilar DLC Actor: Rueben Langdon Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OILUu8dkw_s Serah Farron Actress: Laura Bailey DLC Actress: Minako Kotobuki Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 Stocking Anarchy Actress: Mariya Ise DLC Actress: Monica Rial Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPkoVjqvoIg Skyla Actress: Sarah Natochenny DLC Actress: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9zULU-C_WE Swagger Soaring Eagle Actor: Chavo Guerrero Jr. DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKA4gaHO1cg Applejack Actress: Ashleigh Ball DLC Actor: Kalyn McCabe Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q Engineer Actor: Grant Goodeve DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 Tommy Oliver Actor: Jason David Frank DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wt6XlVob_E RagnaKawaii Actor: Noah West DLC Actor: Kathleen Barr Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVk_yZVpKNQ Noel Kreiss Actor: Jason Marsden DLC Actor: Daisuke Kishio Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRZ19SJDiEo Big Daddy Actor: ----- DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziFdpLRwyps Scanty Actress: Yuka Komatsu DLC Actress: Colleen Clinkenbeard Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChjJEU8_szU Juri Han Actress: Jessica Straus DLC Actress: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5ZpwaGeHrA SmashUniverse64 Actor: SmashUniverse64 DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipX6wgwuHho Mega Mewtwo Y Actress: Reiko Takashima DLC Actor/Actress: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnen2biMKl8 Ayane Actress: Janice Kawaye DLC Actress: Wakana Yamazaki Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnyTzIBrS5s Isaac Clarke Actor: Gunner Wright DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfF9441xivA Minette Actress: DLC Actress: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zeVR1VAoLQ Ass Kicker Actor: DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgRCDKb63DY Lydia Prower Actress: Lydia Prower DLC Actress: Lauren Landa Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMdUG7SQouI Lyra Heartstrings Actress: TheRobotButterfly DLC Actress: Andrea Libman Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiD6cqZBvSs Mike Tyson Actor: Mike Tyson DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c6_PxwrI4w Bane Actor: Fred Tatascoire DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK4h9xR7Dec Angry Video Game Nerd Actor: James Rolfe DLC Actor: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k15lNSrGjwg Xernesman Actor: Xernesman DLC Actor: Theme: Hsien-Ko Actress: Hunter MacKenzie Austin DLC Actress: Soari Hayami Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN477LQWso Ms. Fortune Actress: Kimlinh Tran DLC Actress: Jennifer Hale Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t6pGmpBDQw Princess Luna Actress: Tabitha St. Germain DLC Actress: Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=symahn3t-34 Luigi Actor: Charles Martinet DLC Actor: Danny Wells Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJNgQ1Ms_54 Chakravartin Actor: Al Rodrigo DLC Actor: Hitoshi Ito Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE Turbo Actor: Alan Tudyk DLC Actor: Theme: Shuma-Gorath Actor: Paul Dobson DLC Actor: Frank Perry Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiYDgoE7T1A Enuo Actor: Gerald C. Rivers DLC Actor: Tarou Ishida Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5TMMP4uOYE ARCpony Actor: Anton Christer Hansson DLC Actor: Peter New Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y4fOmnmU34 Stocking Rose Actress: Mariya Ise DLC Actress: Monica Rial Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZRzVIhBBQg Other Music Tracks Main Theme ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv16M1BOL2Y Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA BOSSES Sub-Bosses Ass Kicker, Chakravartin & Enuo Actors: ,Al Rodrigo & Gerald C. Rivers Battle Theme: Final Boss Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Actor: TBA Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTv3pgxjXiw Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPJXgo3s06s Stages There will be a total of twentyfive stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Each stage will also have a connection to at least one playable character in the roster. Not all characters will have a stage and each one of the three sub-bosses will have their own unique stage in regular matches. Screenshot-120408-0450_avi-2.png|Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) 750px-TF2_2fort_map.jpg|2Fort (Team Fortress 2) untitled.png|Daten City (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) WillyHwang-SG14maplecrest_npcs_done.jpg|Maplecrest (Skullgirls) Sweet Apple Acres.png|Sweet Apple Acres (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) New Bodhum.png|New Bodhum (Final Fantasy XIII-2) N's Castle.png|N's Castle (Pokémon Black & White) Wreck-It-Building.jpg|Wreck-It-Building (Wreck-It-Ralph) Rapture.jpg|Rapture (Bioshock) Vanity Paradise.gif|Vanity Paradise (Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge) Arkham Asylum.jpg|Arkham Asylum (DC - Batman #258) Pictochat.png|Pictochat (Super Smash Bros Brawl) TreacherousMansionintro.png|Trecherous Mansion (Luigi's Mansion 2) The Fjord.jpg|The Fjord (Darksiders II) Dream island.png|Dream Island (Lawl with Gaterbelt) Sheild Helicarrier.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D. Hellicarrier (MARVEL - Strange Tales #135) WWE Smackdown.jpg|WWE Smackdown (World Wrestling Entertainment) CD-i Pokémon Stadium.png|CD-i Pokémon Stadium (CD-i Pokémon Tournament) Event Horizon.png|Event Horizon (Asura's Wrath) The Void.png|The Void (Final Fantasy V Advance) Harmony-of-LOLz-Rebirth.gif|SSB HOL R (Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth) (DLC) The characters that have a connection to each one of the stages are the following: #'Augus' Moon' - Asura #'2Fort' - Pyro & Engineer #'Daten City' - Stocking Anarchy #'Maplecrest '- Filia #'Sweet Apple Acres '- Applejack #'New Bodhum '- Serah Farron & Noel Kreiss #'N's Castle '- Skyla #'Wreck-It-Building '- Wreck-It-Ralph #'Rapture' - Big Daddy #'Vanity Paradise' - Hsien-Ko #'Arkham Asylum' - Bane #'Pictochat '- Steven Star #'Treacherous Mansion '- Luigi #'The Fjord' - Death #'Dream Island' - Lydia Prower #'S.H.E.I.L.D. Hellicarrier' - Rocket Raccoon #'WWE Smackdown' - Swagger Soaring Eagle #?? #?? #?? #?? #'CD-i Pokémon Stadium' - Ass Kicker #'Event Horizon' - Chakravartin #'The Void' - Enuo #'SSB HOL R' - Aranryanchampion Trivia *The games narrator has been confirmed to be the story telling turtle(voiced by Sarah Williams) from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 *Pyro has a remix of his battle theme when he clears arcade mode. This is similar to Roll in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars, where she had her own credit theme and credit game. *Ass Kicker, Chakravartin & Enuo are the only characters that have a unique death animation similar to their death animation in their media of origin, since they are also this games sub bosses. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games